


Valentine's Day

by OneWeekColdCat



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, IronWeiss, Love, Surprise Ending, all of the fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9767501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneWeekColdCat/pseuds/OneWeekColdCat
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and James has big plans for him and Weiss.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A few things: 1) I call Ironwood by his first name in this fic. 2) Weiss is in her twenties. 3) They've been together for a couple of years. That's all, I hope you guys like it.

James would never outwardly admit it, but he was actually very excited for Valentine's Day. It was the one of the few days in the year that he could go all out and spoil Weiss with gifts and she wouldn't make any fuss about it. He was currently looking over at her as she slept, her hair fanned out over the pillows made her look almost ethereal to him in her sleep. It was still pretty early in the morning, but he was being forced to go to work. He sighed deeply, all he wanted was to stay home and hold Weiss close to him. He begrudgingly finished getting ready to go. But before he did, he left a box of chocolates and a bouquet of red and pink roses on the bedside table for her. He then leaned over and kissed her cheek, careful not to wake her. He gave another deep sigh as he left.

As soon as the car pulled out of the driveway, Weiss sat up with a smile on her face. She was happy that she had succeeded in making James believe that she was still asleep. She looked over at the flowers and candy that he had left for her and she blushed and grinned. She grabbed the flowers and went to the living room to put them on the coffee table. She then clapped her hands together in determination. Time to put her plan in motion.

The next couple of hours were very busy for Weiss as she got all of the ingredients needed to make all of the desserts and treats she planned on making. At around nine in the morning, Weiss made a phone call to one of the delivery companies in Atlas and asked for them to deliver the biggest candy gram they had and flowers to James' office, she knew he would like them. After another few hours, she had finally finished all of her baking. She looked at all of the treats and smile with pride at the fact that everything was edible and not burned. She then got to work cleaning up the rather big mess she had made.

Weiss flopped onto the couch in exhaustion as she had finally finished all of her tasks. She looked over at the clock on the wall, it read 2:15 PM. She felt her stomach growl and she realized that she hadn't eaten anything at all yet. She made herself a quick meal and was about to eat when her scroll went off. She looked to see it was James calling her. She smiled as she answered his call.

“Hello, love.” Weiss said excitedly. “How are you?”

“Oh, I'm fine. Just enjoying the nice surprise that you had sent to my office. You do realize that I can't eat all of this candy in one sitting, right?” He asked her, his amusement obvious as he chuckled. 

“Well, that just means that you'll have enough candy to last you a while.” Weiss giggled. “So what are our plans for tonight. You're not working the whole night, are you?”

“No, no. I should be home by six. I was going to take us out for a nice evening. I need you to be dressed up, I have a very fancy date planned.”

“Really? I can't wait! Where are we going?”

“You'll have to wait and see. It's a surprise.” James said. Weiss grumbled something about wanting to know now. He laughed. “Trust me, you'll like this surprise. Anyway, I wasn't able to talk for long, I have to go. I love you.”

“I love you too sweetheart.” Weiss hung up the call and rushed to eat her food. If James had a whole evening planned out, she would need to be ready for it.

…....................................

James sat in his office, doing his seemingly never ending paperwork when there was a knock on his door. He looked up questioningly, he wasn't expecting anyone to drop by. He cautiously got up and answered the door. He was met with the sight of the second delivery man he'd seen today. The man was holding a large bouquet of flowers and a stuffed bear. James groaned, knowing exactly what this was.

“Delivery for one General James Ironwood.” The delivery man stated. 

“That would be me.” James said as he reached out to take the flowers and bear from the man and put them on his desk. He went back and signed the man's scroll saying he had received his stuff. He then gave the man a generous tip and closed the door. “Oh Weiss, what am I going to do with you?” He said to himself. He smiled at the nice, but silly gifts from her and went back to his work. If he wanted to be done in time to be home by six, he'd have to work fast.

As soon as his work was done, James rushed out of the building. Only stopping by the front desk to give the message that he would not be available for the rest of the night. It was about 5:30 when he made it out to his car and started driving. He knew he had cut it close, any later and he would have been late meeting Weiss. He knew he shouldn't have, but he took out his scroll to check over the reservations he had made for them. It took a moment to find what he was looking for because he had to concentrate on the road, but once he found that everything was still in place he promptly put his scroll away and smiled. He'd had this night planned for almost two months now and nothing was going to ruin it.

James pulled into his driveway and practically jumped out of the car to get inside the house. As soon as he opened the door, he was hit with the scent of baked goods. So that's what she had been doing all day. He smiled when he saw the roses he had left for her were now on the coffee table.

“Weiss,” He called out. “Are you ready yet?”

“Almost!” He heard Weiss yell from their room. “You can't come back here. You have to wait out there for a moment.” James rolled his eyes, but sat down on the couch to wait for her. He couldn't help but think, again, that this was going to be a great evening. He patted his pockets to make sure that the most important part was still there and sighed with relief when it was. 

He heard Weiss coming down the hall and turned around to look at her, only for his jaw to hit the floor. She looked absolutely gorgeous. She was wearing a knee length, strapless, midnight blue dress covered in silver sparkles. Her hair was down but curled elegantly. She had done her makeup in such a way that her eyes shone like gems. She was wearing teardrop diamond earrings, and the look was finished off with strappy black stiletto high heels. Weiss giggled at him when she noticed him staring at her, the sound bringing him back to reality.

“You look... amazing.” James said, almost breathless. Weiss giggled again.

“Why, thank you James. You look very nice yourself my love.” She said smiling at him.

“I'm nothing compared to you, darling.” He said walking up to her and stroking her cheek with his left hand, making Weiss blush but also give him a sad look.

“You are very handsome James. Don't ever doubt that.” She leaned up and kissed him, careful not to leave any lipstick stains. He smiled back at her.

“Thank you Weiss, that means a lot to me. But in any case, if we don't leave now, we're going to be late for our reservation.” 

“Reservation? Just where are you taking me?” Weiss asked curiously. James smiled at her with a twinkle in his eye.

“You'll just have to wait and see.”

….................................

It was Weiss' turn for her jaw to hit the floor as they pulled into the parking lot of a very fancy looking restaurant. She looked over at James, her eyes wide in sheer disbelief. He laughed at her reaction.

“James. This- this is-.”

“The Indigo Royale? Yes, I am well aware.” He said trying to stifle his laughter.

“But, James. This is the most highly esteemed restaurant in all of Atlas. It's almost impossible to get reservations here. How in Remnant did you...”

“I have my ways.” He said as he got out of the car. He went around and opened her door for her and held out his hand. “Shall we?” Weiss nodded her head, still in too much disbelief to speak.

They walked with their arms linked together into the restaurant. Weiss felt like her heart was going to stop. The place was fancier that any party her father had ever thrown, and that was saying something. Silk table cloths over all of the tables, dozens of chandeliers hung from the ceiling, and small, beautiful, crystal statues of swans on every table. There were a lot of other things that made the place elegant and beautiful, but Weiss couldn't keep track of it all as she and James went up to the host, a young man wearing a black suit.

“Reservation for Ironwood.” James said with a kind smile. The host went through a reservation book before finding the name and smiling at them.

“Of course. Right this way please.” He ushered them through the restaurant, passed several tables and towards a staircase. Weiss was confused as they climbed they staircase, until they reached a set of glass doors and the host ushered them through. 

Weiss gasped as she saw they were on a balcony with a single table near the edge. There were lit candles and the table was set up like something from a romance movie. She looked up at James again with wide eyes. He simply winked at her and escorted her to the table. He pulled out her chair for her and pushed her in when she sat down. He got into his own seat and smiled sweetly at her.

“So, what do you think my love?” James asked. Weiss shook her head in amazement. 

“James. This is- this is incredible. I never thought for a million years that I would ever be in a place like this.” Weiss said, finally smiling back at him.

“I'm glad you like it. Oh, and don't worry about the drinks. I specifically told them nothing with alcohol is to be brought to us because you don't drink. I've made sure to take all of the precautions.”

“Oh James. You are so wonderful. Thank you.”

“Don't thank me yet. The night's only just begun.”

The rest of their time there was everything Weiss had ever wanted. They were treated very well by the staff and the food was beyond excellent. They even played soft music for them, and of course Weiss dragged James up for a dance. But for her, the most important part was that James seemed to be having just as much fun as she was. It warmed her heart to see him smiling so much.

As much fun as they were having, they had to leave eventually. They left their waiter a very generous tip and thanked everyone for their service as they went back to James' car. Weiss was on cloud nine as she got into the car. As soon as James was in, she leaned over and kissed him passionately. He returned the kiss with just as much passion, leaving the two of them breathless as they parted.

“So, are you ready for the next part of the evening?” James asked.

“I'm not sure I could handle another surprise.” Weiss said with a giggle.

“Trust me Weiss, I think you're going to like this.” James said with a wink. Weiss smiled and shrugged. She would just have to trust him. He started the car and drove them away from the restaurant. They were silent as they drove, but it was a comfortable silence. It didn't take them long to get to their next destination. Weiss was confused.

“James, what are we doing here?” She asked as she looked at the skyscraper the were currently parked in front of.

“You'll see. Trust me.” James said. Weiss nodded. He went to get her door for her again and they went inside. Weiss was even more confused as she realized this was a business building. She was starting to feel over dressed as people looked at the two of them. James led her to the front desk where a middle aged woman was typing at a computer. He took an envelope out of his jacket and handed it to the woman. She opened it and read the note that was inside. She smile sweetly at Weiss, then handed James a key. He thanked her and led Weiss towards the elevators. Weiss was starting to get impatient and she looked up at James as he pushed the top button.

“James, what was that all about? What in Remnant is that key for? Please just tell me what's going on.” Weiss said in exasperation.

“You'll see in just a moment. I promise it will all make sense.” He pulled Weiss into a light hug and kissed her forehead. “I just need you to be patient for just a moment longer.” She didn't like it, but he seemed so adamant about this, so determined. She decided she could wait a little longer.  
After what felt like an eternity, the elevator finally stopped an the two stepped out. They were now in front of another set of stairs that seemed to lead to a higher place than what the elevator could reach. James took Weiss' hand and they started climbing. They had to stop for a moment halfway up when Weiss ran out of breath. She was starting to regret her shoe choice, but she carried on. The stairs stopped at a door that looked like it led to the outside of the building. James took the key that had been given to him out of his pocket and unlocked the door. 

Weiss was nervous as she stepped out onto, what she now realized was, the roof of the building. She felt much more relaxed when she saw that there was a small stone wall around the edges of the roof. She felt James place a hand on her shoulder.

“Come here. I want to show you something.” He said, leading her to the edge of the roof. “I want you to see the best view in all of Atlas.” Weiss looked out and gasped.

It felt like she could see everything. All of the city lights were shining and twinkling like fireflies below them, lighting a view all the way to the horizon. She could even see beyond the city to her left and into the mountains that loomed almost ominously over the city. They could barely hear the city's noises, but that seemed to only add to the sights that they were looking at. Weiss almost jumped when James spoke.

“This is the highest point in the city. The second highest point in Atlas. The owner of the building is a friend of mine. He gave us permission to come up here. I love it up here. And I wanted to share it with you. What do you think?” He asked her gently. She turned and gave him a big smile.

“It's beautiful. It's so beautiful. I feel like I could see forever.” Weiss said excitedly and looked back out at the view. “I don't think I've ever seen anything this beautiful in all my life.” Weiss stared out for what seemed like hours, but was actually only minutes. James wrapped his arms around her as he enjoyed the view as well. They stood like that for a long time, enjoying the silence and the sight. James tightened his arms around Weiss and hummed into her hair. He then released her and turned her so that she was looking at him.

“Weiss. There's another reason I wanted to come up here. There's something I have to say, and I wanted to say it in a place where the world couldn't reach us.” He stroked his human hand across her cheek, and she reached up to hold the hand in her own. After another moment, James continued.

“Weiss, you know I love you more than anything. And I do mean anything. I'm so beyond grateful and happy that you came into my life. You gave me a whole new purpose for living. I just felt like a complete robot for so long. And you reminded me that even though I have robotic parts, I'm still human. I'm still a living thing. And I love you for that. I also love your personality, your strength, your love for all of those you care about, your eyes, your smile, you. I love everything about you. All of the things that make you who you are. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. And for that, I thank you.” James said, leaning down to kiss Weiss. He could see the tears forming in her eyes at his words. And when he released the kiss, she was smiling at him. 

“I love you too James. I love you so much. I-” she was cut off as James kissed her again. She tried to convey all of her words of love into the kiss. It was the most romantic kiss they had ever shared. Again, it was James that released the kiss.

“Weiss, if I don't do this now, I might not ever be able to do it.” James gave her a very serious look.

“You might not do what?” Weiss asked. James didn't answer. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box, and then got down on one knee. Weiss' eyes widened in shock. Was this really happening?

“Weiss Schnee, I love you more than life itself. I don't know what I would do without you. And I never intend on finding out. You've become the best thing in my life, and I don't want to lose you. Which is why, right now, I am asking you,” he lifted the box and opened it to reveal a ring. “Will you marry me?” 

Weiss was in total shock, so much so that she couldn't speak. She just kept staring at the ring. It had a white gold band and a round diamond with small sapphires surrounding it. She felt the tears in her eyes start to flow more heavily as she finally looked back into James' waiting and nervous eyes.

“Yes.” She finally was able to say. “Yes. I'll marry you. Oh my God yes. Yes, yes, a million times yes!” She said through her happy tears and sobs. James looked like he was about to explode with joy. He suddenly had Weiss in his arms and was spinning them in circles and cheering in excitement, almost losing the ring. He put her back down and slipped the ring onto the ring finger of her left hand. It fit perfectly. They held and kissed each other over and over again, not wanting the moment to end. It was James that finally spoke first.

“Come on love. Let's go home.” He whispered in her ear. She nodded in agreement and they went back inside the building. 

The trip back down didn't seem to take as long as it did going up. They both were just so elated and happy that they almost didn't notice when they finally hit the main floor. James swooped up Weiss into his arms and ran out to the car. Weiss laughed the whole time. They got into the car and Weiss leaned over to kiss James passionately again. The two lovers spent a couple of minutes like that before pulling apart. James started the car and Weiss looked at her hand. She still couldn't believe that this was happening. It all seemed so unreal. But she knew it was real. And she was ecstatic.

Weiss looked at James, her now fiance, as he drove. She couldn't wait to see what the future had in store for them. So long as they were together, They could face anything.

“James?” 

“Yes, Weiss?”

“Happy Valentine's Day.”

“Hmm. Happy Valentine's Day to you too my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Was that cute or what? LOL I might make a second chapter to this that's smutty, but I haven't decided for sure yet. I hope you guys liked it. Remember, kudos and comments are love <3


End file.
